<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartless (FR) by NaitiaClo960</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898313">Heartless (FR)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960'>NaitiaClo960</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 (FR) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, But also, Dead Sam Winchester, Depressed Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Heart Transplant, M/M, Mention of Disease, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Past Character Death, Strangers to Lovers, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Surgery, it's bitter sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Castiel s’endormit dans la salle d’opération ce matin du 14 septembre, il était préparé à ne plus jamais se réveiller. Voilà plus de 3 mois qu’il était entré sur la liste des demandeurs d’organes pour remplacer son cœur fatigué par la maladie. Cependant, lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux après l'opération, il se retrouva avec deux choses : un nouveau cœur et l’obsession dévorante de contacter la famille de son donneur. Peut-être trouvera-t-il bien plus ça au cours de son enquête.</p><p>[Suptober, jour 8]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 (FR) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 (FR)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartless (FR)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bab_Unofficial/gifts">Bab_Unofficial</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello ! J’ai eu vraiment du mal à écrire cet OS ci car le sujet est assez dramatique que je ne voulais pas faire de faux pas. Si vous n’êtes pas à l’aise avec les sujets abordés (maladie, opération, mort passée d’un personnage, deuil) alors ne lisez pas. Il y a une fin heureuse, cependant, les sujets sérieux ne sont traités que très rapidement au début. Merci à Noémie pour son travail acharné et ses corrections ainsi qu'à Bab pour l’idée d'origine :)<br/>Bonne idée !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Septembre</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque Castiel s’endormit dans la salle d’opération ce matin du 14 septembre, il était préparé à ne plus jamais se réveiller. Il n’avait jamais été un croyant pratiquant contrairement à ses parents et, pourtant, il savait qu’il avait prié avant de fermer les yeux.</p><p>Voilà plus de 3 mois qu’il était entré sur la liste des demandeurs d’organes pour remplacer son cœur fatigué par la maladie. Il avait malheureusement hérité d’une malformation cardiaque dès la naissance et, s’il avait pu survivre jusqu’à ses 28 ans sans en être trop handicapé, la cardiopathie congénitale l’avait rattrapé en milieu d’année. Après toute une batterie d’examens et une hospitalisation permanente, les médecins avaient été très clairs : soit il se faisait greffer un nouveau cœur, soit il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois à vivre.</p><p>Le plus dur avait été de voir ses amis et sa famille défiler auprès de lui chaque jour, le visage un peu plus sombre tandis que rien ne bougeait du côté du centre de dons d’organes. Castiel était conscient de ne pas être prioritaire parmi les milliers de personnes ayant besoin d’un cœur aux États-Unis, mais il s’efforçait de rester optimiste pour les personnes chères à ses yeux. Son combat avait été récompensé il y a quelques jours de cela lorsqu’on lui avait annoncé avoir trouvé un donneur compatible.</p><p>Pour des raisons médicales, Castiel et sa famille n’avaient pas le droit de savoir qui était le donneur. Ce n’était évidemment pas le principal aux yeux de tous, mais Castiel avait insisté pour en savoir plus et il avait simplement été informé qu’un cœur s’était libéré suite à un accident de la route mortel dans la ville voisine. Il y avait quelque chose de macabre à fêter la mort de quelqu’un, mais cette personne avait été assez généreuse pour aider d’autres âmes en plein combat et il ne pouvait que saluer ce geste.</p><p>- "Inspirez un grand coup." Lui intima l’infirmière, sécurisant un masque sur son visage.</p><p>Ainsi était arrivé le jour de l’opération fatidique et Castiel était terrifié. Il y avait tellement de choses à prendre en compte, tellement de facteurs qui pourraient venir faire pencher la balance d’un côté ou de l’autre. Après une dernière pensée à sa famille et, étonnamment, à celle de son donneur, Castiel fit ce qu’on lui demandait.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Octobre</b>
</p><p> </p><p>L’opération avait été un succès. Il avait ouvert les yeux après l’opération. Il n’y avait rien de plus à en dire à part que Castiel était reconnaissant chaque jour du nouveau cœur battant dans sa poitrine. C’était avec ce cœur qu’il pouvait désormais embrasser ses proches, rire avec ses amis et découvrir un monde qu’il pensait voué à disparaître au-delà des portes de cet hôpital.</p><p>Castiel était toujours hospitalisé et en pleine phase de récupération, mais il se portait bien et pourrait sortir très bientôt d’après ses médecins. Il avait aperçu la cicatrice barrant son torse la semaine dernière et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de la chérir. Cette marque, c’était le signe qu’il avait survécu. Le signe qu’il avait le droit de vivre plus longtemps et de continuer à construire sa vie loin des problèmes de santé qui l’avaient accompagné toute sa vie.</p><p>Il était actuellement en train de zapper distraitement les chaînes de la télévision présente dans sa chambre — les programmes de l’après-midi étaient vraiment déplorables — quand l’infirmière entra pour lui servir son repas.</p><p>- "Salut Clarence. Comment va mon patient le plus craquant aujourd’hui ?" S’exclama-t-elle.</p><p>Castiel tourna la tête vers elle avec un petit sourire gêné comme à son habitude. Il se redressa doucement dans son lit.</p><p>- "Bonjour Meg." Répondit-il poliment. "Je vais bien, ma cicatrice ne me gratte même plus."</p><p>Meg était sans aucun doute son infirmière préférée et cela semblait être réciproque. Elle lui avait confié un jour qu’elle s’arrangeait toujours pour être assignée à sa chambre, car elle aimait bien leurs conversations et Castiel ne pouvait qu’être d’accord avec elle. Malgré son air de mauvaise fille et taquin, Meg était désormais une bonne amie toujours à l’écoute et présente pour le soutenir en plus d’être une bonne soignante. Son honnêteté avait aidé Castiel à avancer dans son combat contre la maladie et durant sa rémission. Ils passaient parfois de longues minutes à discuter de leurs vies respectives avant que le biper de Meg ne sonne et qu’elle ne soit appelée ailleurs. De plus, elle lui faisait parfois passer des barres chocolatées en douce pour compenser la nourriture de l’hôpital et Castiel qualifiant ça "d’aide à sa survie".</p><p>- "J’espère bien !" S’exclama Meg en lui installant son plateau-repas avec un petit sourire. "Mais elle a au moins le mérite de te donner un petit côté aventurier. Je t’ai déjà dit que j’en pinçais pour les mecs avec des cicatrices sur le torse ?"</p><p>Castiel ria doucement, rentrant dans le jeu qu’ils prenaient tous deux plaisirs à entretenir. Malgré tout, cela n’allait pas plus loin que ça : un jeu pour égayer leurs journées. Chacun des deux savait se contenter de leur amitié déjà bien atypique.</p><p>- "Au moins deux fois par jour." Plaisanta Castiel en se calant parmi ses oreillers. "Est-ce que quelqu’un a laissé un message pour moi aujourd’hui ?"</p><p>Meg ne put s’empêcher de soupirer et Castiel pinça les lèvres avec sympathie.</p><p>Ils savaient tous deux ce que cela voulait dire. Castiel avait tenu à s’inscrire sur un site mettant les familles de donneurs d’organe et les receveurs en contact. Cependant, la démarche était complexe et si la famille de son donneur ne postait aucun message sur ce site, alors Castiel n’aurait aucune chance de rentrer en contact avec eux. Pourtant, cette situation l’obsédait presque. Il avait cette envie, non, ce <em>besoin</em> irrépressible de remercier la famille de celui ou celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. C’était quelque chose de si important et, bien qu’il respectait le choix de certains de rester anonyme, il sentait qu’il ne serait pas capable de laisser tout cela derrière lui tant qu’il n’aurait pas mis un terme définitif à ce chapitre de sa vie.</p><p>- "Non Clarence, peau de balle." Meg secoua la tête. "Et puis même si c’était le cas, tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas les contacter. Le site n’autorise aucune information personnelle ou échange trop intimes entre les familles.</p><p>- Je sais…" Répondit Castiel, tout penaud en plantant sa fourchette dans la purée de pois. "Mais peut-être qu’ils voudront bien faire une exception ? Je veux juste les connaître et les remercier du geste de leur proche".</p><p>Meg fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en repoussant le chariot près de la porte.</p><p>- "Je sais que tu veux bien faire, tu es un fichu angelot avec un halo au-dessus de la tête." Elle lui lança une petite grimace feintant le dégoût qui fit sourire Castiel. "Mais et s’ils ne voulaient pas te rencontrer ? Ils ont probablement-</p><p>- Vécu une situation difficile et je ne ferais que leur rappeler, oui, je sais." Grommela Castiel sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. "Mais… peut-être aussi qu’ils aimeraient savoir que la mort de leur proche à aidé d’autres personnes à s’en sortir. C’est possible Meg. Et peut-être qu’ils ne savent juste pas comment me contacter ou-"</p><p>Meg secoua à nouveau la tête avec une petite moue compatissante.</p><p>- "Même s’ils le savaient beau gosse, ils ne pourraient pas. C’est interdit par la loi. Secret médical et toutes ces conneries." Soupira-t-elle avant de venir s’asseoir sur la chaise près de lui et de poser ses pieds sur son lit.</p><p>Castiel laissa échapper un petit son frustré.</p><p>- "Oui… Mais il y a forcément des registres quelque part, un moyen de trouver un contact." Soudain, quelque chose sembla s’illuminer dans son regard et il tourna un visage plein d’espoir vers Meg.</p><p>- "Oh non, ne me fait pas cette tête-là." Grommela-t-elle, sachant que ça n’annonçait rien de bon.</p><p>Castiel l’ignora.</p><p>- "Est-ce que tu pourrais avoir accès aux registres des donneurs d’organes ? Tu m’as dit que le cœur venait de la ville voisine.</p><p>-Et rien qu’en faisant ça, je t’en ai déjà trop dit." Répliqua Meg en haussant un sourcil insolent.</p><p>- "Tu dois bien pouvoir trouver une adresse, non ? Il doit y avoir ne serait-ce qu’un nom ou peut-être un numéro de téléphone. Je veux dire, si c’est un secret médical alors l’information est forcément quelque part. Si je pouvais juste mettre le doigt sur un semblant de quelque chose, ce serait…" Il s’humidifia les lèvres, semblant réfléchir. "Ce serait inespéré.</p><p>Meg grogna à son tour, rejetant la tête en arrière avec exagération.</p><p>- "Imaginons que j’ai peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, accès à cette information. Le simple fait de te la donner pourrait me coûter mon travail Clarence. Pourquoi est-ce que c’est si important pour toi de trouver le nom d’un mec mort ?" Dit-elle sèchement.</p><p>À ces mots, le visage de Castiel s’affaissa légèrement. Il resta silencieux un instant, cherchant la bonne réponse à cette question. Pendant ce temps, il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et le sang qu’il envoya jusqu’à son cerveau fut suffisant pour formuler ses prochains mots.</p><p>- "Parce que c’est injuste que moi j’aie survécu parmi tant d’autres." Souffla-t-il. "Mon donneur avait des parents, peut-être des frères et sœurs, un chien, des amis et tous ont perdu quelque chose de trop précieux pour être remplacé lors de cet accident de voiture. Pourtant, c’est comme ça que fonctionne le don d’organe. Quelqu’un meurt et permet à d’autres de vivre. Mais je sais que… si j’étais mort sur cette table d’opération, mes parents auraient aimé savoir à travers qui j’aurais continué de vivre. Je me sens <em>responsable</em> Meg."</p><p>Castiel prit une respiration tremblante avant de se mordiller doucement la lèvre tandis que son amie accueillait ses mots avec un silence contemplatif. La télévision continuait de déblatérer en fond, mais Castiel ne l’entendait plus, perdu dans ses pensées.</p><p>- "Et pourtant, tu ne l’es pas." Déclara doucement Meg, laissant son sarcasme habituel de côté cette fois.</p><p>Castiel hocha lentement la tête.</p><p>- "Je sais…" il soupira à nouveau avant de retourner à son assiette. "Je suis désolé, tu as raison. Je ne peux pas te demander quelque chose comme ça de toute façon, c’était égoïste de ma part."</p><p>Suite à ça, seul le bruit de ses couverts contre la céramique ainsi que le présentateur télévisé se firent entendre dans la chambre d’hôpital. Meg ne bougea pas, n’ouvrit pas la bouche non plus tandis que chacun d’eux pensait à leur implication dans cette histoire.</p><p>Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de silence, l’infirmière finit par soupirer dramatiquement.</p><p>-"Bon sang, qu’est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ces beaux yeux bleus." Râla-t-elle dans sa barbe. "D’accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour l’adresse." Dit-elle tout en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se redresser.</p><p>Castiel tourna la tête si vite vers elle qu’il eut peur de se briser la nuque.</p><p>- "Quoi ?" Dit-il, abasourdi.</p><p>- "Mais je ne te garantis rien Clarence." L’averti Meg en soupirant. "On n’accède pas comme ça aux fichiers des donneurs d’organe, mais… j’ai peut-être quelques personnes que je pourrais contacter. En revanche, tout ça reste entre nous."</p><p>Elle lui lança un regard noir et Castiel hocha la tête, bouche ouverte.</p><p>- "Je… bien sûr."</p><p>Meg jura doucement.</p><p>- "Encore une chose." Dit-elle. "Je vais tout essayer, mais, si jamais je ne trouve rien, tu dois me promettre que tu ne chercheras pas plus à obtenir un nom. Est-ce qu’on est d’accord ?"</p><p>Castiel ferma sa bouche dans un léger claquement avant de prendre en considération les dernières paroles de son amie. Finalement, il hocha la tête encore une fois.</p><p>- "Je te le promets." Répondit-il sérieusement.</p><p>- "Bien." Lança Meg en soupirant. "Tu m’en devras une, angelot."</p><p>Un sourire apparut à nouveau sur le visage de Castiel, plus tendre cette fois, son cœur faisant encore des siennes derrière la cicatrice de son torse.</p><p>- "Merci Meg." Souffla-t-il.</p><p>- "La ferme." Grogna-t-elle avec un clin d’œil avant que son biper ne retentisse dans la pièce.</p><p>En moins de deux, elle lui fit un signe de la main et disparut dans le couloir, emportant le chariot vide avec elle. Castiel se renfonça dans son lit avec un petit sourire léger sur le visage. Oui, Meg était une bonne amie.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Novembre</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Les recherches de Meg n’avaient toujours rien donné même un mois après que Castiel ait quitté l’hôpital. Bien qu’il fût désormais de nouveau seul dans son grand appartement, il y avait quelque chose d’exaltant à pouvoir revivre normalement comme s’il n’avait pas frôlé la mort des mois durant. Retrouver un travail chez le fleuriste de sa ville avait été la première étape du début de sa nouvelle vie tandis qu’il recommençait doucement une vie sociale normale avec ses amis et sa famille.</p><p>Ses propres recherches n’avaient rien donné non plus et la boîte de réception du site internet pouvant le mettre en contact avec la famille de son donneur restait désespérément vide. Malgré tout, Castiel ne se sortait pas cette idée de la tête. Il lui arrivait souvent de rêver à cette rencontre avec ces inconnus, des mots qu’il leur dirait s’il avait la chance de le faire.</p><p>Ce fut durant une froide soirée de novembre, tandis qu’il était emmitouflé dans un plaid sur son canapé devant une série, que le téléphone de Castiel sonna. Ce n’était pas quelque chose de particulièrement inhabituel, mais l’heure avancée de la soirée conféra immédiatement à cet appel quelque chose de spécial. Lorsqu’il tendit le bras pour consulter son portable, il put voir le nom de Meg s’illuminer sur l’écran.</p><p>- "Allo ?" Dit-il en décrochant, les battements de son cœur s’accélérant sans qu’il ne puisse y échapper.</p><p>- "Salut Clarence." Répondit précipitamment Meg, un filet d’excitation dans la voix. "Dis-moi que tu es assis beau gosse, je détesterais que tu te fasses mal suite à ce que je vais te dire."</p><p>À cela, Castiel se redressa dans le canapé, son cœur remontant dans sa gorge.</p><p>- "Je suis assis." Dit-il simplement, ses doigts se resserrant autour de son téléphone.</p><p>- "Ok, parce que j’ai quelque chose pour toi !" Fredonna Meg. "L’info m’a coûté au moins trois boîtes de chocolat et la promesse d’un rencard au mec louche du bloc opératoire. Tu sais, celui qui n’arrête pas de porter des t-shirts de Britney Spears sous ses blouses ? Il se ferait des soirées karaoké avec la nana du 4e que ça ne m’étonnerait même pas vu comment-</p><p>- Meg." Le coupa impatiemment Castiel.</p><p>- "Oui, oui. Tout ça pour dire qu’il connaît celui qui a approuvé ta demande de greffe. Donc…" Dit-elle avec fierté, laissant une seconde de silence pour parfaire son effet. "Je sais de qui tu tiens ton petit cœur et comment contacter son entourage !"</p><p>Aussitôt, Castiel sentit l’air se bloquer dans sa gorge. Ces mots, ils les avait attendus des mois durant tandis que tout se muait progressivement dans un espoir fou et inaccessible. Soudainement, à travers un simple coup de fil, Meg venait de refaire son monde.</p><p>- "Tu es sûre de toi ?" Demanda-t-il finalement, le souffle court.</p><p>- "Oh, Clarence, s’il te plaît ! Tu ne fais plus confiance à ton infirmière favorite ?" Se moqua aussitôt Meg.</p><p>Castiel secoua la tête, quelque peu sonné. Meg reprit.</p><p>- "Je t’ai tout envoyé par mail, tu as dû le recevoir." Dit-elle avec malice. "Mais rappelle-toi : motus et bouche cousue joli cœur. Tu ne me connais pas.</p><p>- Oui, je… bien sûr." Balbutia Castiel en se levant pour se précipiter à son ordinateur.</p><p>- "Hey." L’appela Meg à travers le combiné, sa voix plus douce. "Je sais que c’est important pour toi, mais… prends le temps d’assimiler l’information, d’accord ? Tu n’es pas obligé de les contacter ce soir."</p><p>Castiel savait qu’elle avait raison, mais l’excitation battait son plein dans sa poitrine. Cependant, il prit le temps de remercier chaleureusement Meg et de l’inviter à dîner la semaine prochaine avant de raccrocher. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait les yeux rivés sur un nouvel e-mail clignotant dans sa boîte de réception. Castiel prit une grande inspiration. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps que, maintenant qu’il était devant le fait accompli, il avait presque peur de franchir le pas.</p><p>Finalement, il trouva le courage de cliquer sur son écran. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur le texte d’introduction de son amie avant de se fixer sur un nom écrit en gras ainsi que plusieurs informations listées juste en dessous. En lisant ces quelques lignes, Castiel sentit son cœur s’emballer à nouveau.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Samuel William Winchester</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Né le : 2 mars 1983 à Lawrence, Kansas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Décédé le : 13 septembre 2006 à Des Moines, Iowa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause : Traumatisme crânien, accident de la route</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Groupe sanguin : O négatif</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Favorable au don d’organe : Oui</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Organe prélevé : Cœur</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La fiche technique continuait ainsi dans une froideur professionnelle qui affecta légèrement Castiel tandis qu’il sentait sa gorge se serrer. Son donneur n’avait que 23 ans lorsqu’il était décédé. Il lut chaque information avec attention avant d’arriver à la partie qui l’intéressait le plus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Personne à contacter en cas problème : Dean Winchester</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Affiliation au donneur : frère aîné</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Castiel sentit ses mains devenir moites tandis que son regard glissait sur l’adresse et le numéro de téléphone du dénommé Dean Winchester. Un lourd silence emplit son appartement, Castiel toujours incapable de détacher son regard de ce mail décisif.</p><p>Voilà. La famille de son donneur n’était plus qu’à un coup de téléphone et il pourrait enfin remercier comme il le fallait l’entourage de son sauveur. Cependant, avec cette information cruciale venait un sentiment se loger dans sa poitrine, un sentiment amer que Castiel n’avait pas appréhendé. Il resta toute la nuit à faire les cent pas dans son salon, ses yeux revenant régulièrement sur le numéro de téléphone le narguant depuis l’écran de son ordinateur.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Décembre</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Trois mois. Trois longs mois depuis que son petit frère avait disparu dans un accident de voiture, le laissant lui et leurs parents en proie à une tristesse sans nom. Il pouvait à peine respirer la majeure du temps en pensant à ce visage juvénile qu’il ne reverrait plus jamais.</p><p>Dean passa une main fatiguée sur son visage en déambulant devant les vitrines d’une énième boutique décorées de sapins et de guirlandes. Fêter Noël lui paraissait absurde, totalement dénué de sens dans un contexte pareil. À quoi bon s’il ne pouvait pas voir le visage blasé de Sammy face à son habituel magasine porno qu’il achetait spécialement pour lui chaque année, pour la blague ? Son monde était sans saveur depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.</p><p>Mary parvenait à garder la tête hors de l’eau la moitié du temps, l’appelant tous les jours pour avoir de ses nouvelles, ce à quoi Dean répondait avec autant de mots rassurants qu’il pouvait en trouver. Chacun savait que la plupart d’entre eux sonnaient vides, mais ils ne pouvaient que <em>prétendre</em> aller bien ces derniers mois. Dean se demandait si la douleur finirait par s’estomper. On lui avait dit que oui. Il en doutait. John, quant à lui, buvait un peu plus chaque jour et Dean se sentait coupable de laisser sa mère avec lui toute la journée, qu’importe les paroles rassurantes de Mary.</p><p>Le sol semblait se défiler sous ses pieds à mesure que Dean cherchait un moyen de s’en sortir. La vérité, c’est qu’il ne savait pas comment faire sans tout casser autour de lui. Ses journées défilaient les unes après les autres dans une similitude maladive : travailler, manger, rassurer, recommencer. Il n’avait plus son abruti de petit frère pour écouter ses histoires, plus personne avec qui partager ses soirées du vendredi soir et qui serait là pour l’épauler dans n’importe quelle situation. Il lui restait ses amis, mais, honnêtement, aucun ne pouvait le comprendre comme Sam l’avait fait pendant 23 ans.</p><p>Un énième soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand une musique aux allures de rock s’éleva de sa poche. Déjà inquiet que ce soit encore sa mère, Dean sortit son portable. Numéro inconnu. Il haussa un sourcil et décrocha.</p><p>- "Allo ?" Dit-il d’une voix rauque.</p><p>La ligne resta silencieuse et Dean fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait entendre une respiration à l’autre bout du fil, c’est pourquoi il appela à nouveau.</p><p>- "Allo ?</p><p>- Oh, euh, oui ! Bonjour, monsieur, euh, Dean ?" Répondit aussitôt une voix incertaine, le souffle court et les mots emmêlés.</p><p>Dean haussa un sourcil. Est-ce qu’il avait donné son numéro de téléphone à quelqu’un récemment ? Pas à sa connaissance en tout cas, il ne sortait que très rarement en dehors du garage dans lequel il travaillait. Curieux, Dean tourna dans une rue un peu plus calme pour se concentrer sur son interlocuteur.</p><p>- "À qui ai-je l’honneur ?" Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.</p><p>L’homme de l’autre côté du téléphone sembla prendre une inspiration avant de reprendre d’un ton tout aussi nerveux.</p><p>- "Je suis désolé, on ne se connaît pas vraiment. J’ai conscience que mon appel est peut-être malvenu, à vrai dire j’ai longtemps hésité avant de vous contacter." Bafouilla l’homme.</p><p>Dean soupira.</p><p>- "Bon, écoutez, si c’est pour me vendre quelque chose je ne suis pas intéressé, merci.</p><p>- Non !" L’homme se précipita d’ajouter. "Non, je ne veux rien vous vendre. Je…" Une autre inspiration. "Je m’appelle Castiel Novak, j’habite à Waterloo. Je sais que ça va paraître bizarre, mais… c’est à moi qu’on a implanté le cœur de votre frère, Samuel."</p><p>Dean resta interdit un long moment, essayant d’assimiler chacun des mots qu’il venait d’entendre. À la mention du prénom de Sam, il crut mourir un petit peu plus. Une sorte de <em>bruit sourd</em> s’éleva dans ses oreilles, si bien qu’il crut être tombé dans une piscine tandis qu’il ne faisait pas attention à ses pas. D’ailleurs, Dean n’était même plus sûr d’où il était, là, désormais immobile au milieu de la rue. Seule une voix grave et grésillante le sortit progressivement de sa torpeur.</p><p>- "Je suis désolé." Reprit Castiel après un long silence. "J’ai pris la liberté de vous contacter, mais je peux vous assurer que je ne veux pas vous causer plus de problèmes que ça." Il sembla chercher ses mots un moment. "Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais remercier Samuel pour son geste, mais… votre frère m’a sauvé la vie. Je voulais juste vous faire savoir à quel point j’étais reconnaissant, même si je ne pourrais pas remplacer ce que vous avez perdu. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous apporter mon aide, ce serait avec plaisir. Cependant, je comprendrais aussi que vous ne voudriez plus jamais entendre parler de moi… Mais je peux vous assurer que je prendrai soin de son cœur. Samuel a vraiment fait beaucoup de bien dans ma vie et auprès de mes proches."</p><p>Castiel se mit à bredouiller, comme s’il était soudainement profondément embarrassé par ce coup de fil. Dean était persuadé qu’il devait renvoyer l’image d’un homme ravagé par le chagrin actuellement, les bras ballants, et le regard perdu.</p><p>- "Sam." Répondit-il finalement d’une voix tremblante. Dean prit le temps de se racler la gorge avant de continuer. "Il préférait qu’on l’appelle Sam.</p><p>- D’accord." Dis Castiel après un autre moment d’hésitation. "Et bien… Sam est vraiment un héros à mes yeux Dean, je voulais que vous le sachiez."</p><p>Dean hocha stupidement la tête, peu importe que Castiel ne puisse le voir. Il avait l’impression que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête, il se sentait complètement désorienté. Bien sûr que Sammy était un héros, le reste de l’humanité ne mesurait même pas la chance qu’ils avaient eu de le côtoyer. Dean savait que Sam avait donné ses organes, il avait même donné tout ce qu’il pouvait, car il était comme ça. Mais de savoir que le cœur battait dans <em>le corps d’un autre</em>, lui donnant une chance de continuer à vivre et à respirer… C’était quelque chose auquel il n’avait pas vraiment pensé jusque-là.</p><p>- "Je vais vous laisser, je suis désolé de m’être immiscé ainsi dans votre vie." S’excusa à nouveau Castiel. "Je ne rappellerai plus ce numéro, c’est promis. J’espère que tout ira bien pour votre famille, sincèrement."</p><p>Le cœur de Dean rata un battement et ses muscles se remirent en marche, le poussant à presque crier dans le téléphone.</p><p>- "Non, attendez !" En constatant que Castiel n’avait toujours pas raccroché, Dean se radoucit, un frisson dans la voix. "Je ne sais même pas comment vous avez trouvé ce numéro, mais… Enfin, ce n’est pas important. Vous êtes de Waterloo ? Dans l’Iowa ?</p><p>- Oui." Dis Castiel. "Je suis à environ deux heures en voiture de Des Moines. Je ne sais pas si vous habitez dans les environs, mais-</p><p>- Des Moines, c’est ça." Répondit Dean, abasourdi. Comment est-ce que ce type en savait autant à propos de Sam ? On lui avait pourtant assuré que le don d’organes était anonyme. "Est-ce que vous seriez libre pour qu’on se rencontre dans la semaine ?"</p><p>Un énième silence accueillit sa question et, pour être franc, Dean ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il l’avait posée. Peut-être qu’il s’accrochait là à un fantôme, à un espoir insensé et désespéré de retrouver quelque chose qui eut appartenu à Sam. Mais qu’avait-il d’autre à perdre maintenant ?</p><p>- "…Est-ce que vous comptez me mettre votre poing dans la figure si je dis oui ?" Demanda Castiel avec méfiance.</p><p>Étonnamment, cela arracha un petit rire à Dean qui reconnut à peine le son de sa voix. Il n’avait pas ri aussi facilement depuis des semaines maintenant.</p><p>- "Non." Souffla-t-il. "Je voudrais juste parler, si ça vous va ?"</p><p>Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation, c’était trop surréaliste. Est-ce qu’il était en colère contre cet homme ? Non, pas vraiment. Triste ? Peut-être, mais rien de bien nouveau. Curieux ? Certainement. Il y avait tellement de questions qui lui tournaient désormais en tête, l’étourdissant presque. Jamais auparavant il n’avait entendu une histoire similaire et, oui, il était poussé vers cet inconnu par le désespoir de ce deuil qu’il n’avait jamais réussi à faire. Mais au diable tout ça, il avait <em>besoin</em> de sentir le cœur de Sam battre encore une fois contre sa main.</p><p>-"D’accord, avec plaisir dans ce cas. Quelle date vous arrange ?"</p><p>Dean sentit un morceau de son âme se réchauffer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Janvier</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Leur première rencontre avait été définitivement étrange et complètement atypique. Ils s’étaient donné rendez-vous dans un café à mi-chemin entre leurs deux villes et malgré un début tendu, Dean et Castiel avaient discuté une bonne partie de l’après-midi. Dean s’était mordu la langue tout du long pour ne pas poser la question fatidique du "<em>excuse-moi, est-ce qu’on peut arrêter de parler pour que je puisse poser ma main contre ton cœur ?</em>". Mais Castiel en était finalement venu au fait en lui demandant s’il pouvait lui parler de Sam et les choses s’étaient faites naturellement. C’était comme si quelqu’un avait ouvert les vannes et rapidement, Dean fut incapable de stopper le flot incessant des paroles concernant son petit frère. Il lui raconta le plus important, de ses souvenirs d’enfance jusqu’à ce tic bizarre que Sam avait à chaque fois qu’il était contrarié.</p><p>Castiel avait alors souri doucement à chacune de ses anecdotes et, lorsque Dean avait enfin été autorisé à sentir ce cœur pulser contre sa main, Castiel n’avait pas bougé. Dean fût presque certain d’avoir laissé échapper une exclamation étranglée, mais Castiel s’était juste contenté de ce regard doux et compréhensif. À la fin de leur rendez-vous, ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour se revoir. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux.</p><p>Le mois de février débuta sur une autre de leur rencontre au parc cette fois, à Des Moines. L’hiver était encore rude et persistant cette année, ainsi ils avaient décidé d’aller déguster un chocolat chaud près de l’étang. Dean n’en avait pas parlé à ses parents, pas encore, mais ce rendez-vous avec Castiel lui fit tout autant de bien que le premier. Une fois rentré chez lui, il se surprit à se sentir bien plus léger qu’auparavant.</p><p>Ils n’attendirent pas le mois d’après pour se revoir et leur troisième rencontre prit place à Waterloo cette fois. Castiel l’avait invité à dîner dans un restaurant qu’il qualifiait de "meilleur de la ville" et Dean ne pouvait décemment pas dire non à la perspective d’un bon repas.</p><p>Mars accueillit leur premier rendez-vous dans un lieu privé. Dean avait pris soin de faire le ménage de fond en comble avant que Castiel ne sonne à sa porte et, en voyant l’immense bouquet de fleurs que son ami lui avait apporté, un sourire facile s’étala sur son visage. <em>Facile</em>. C’était le bon mot pour définir Castiel. Tout était facile avec lui, évident et doux. Il ne le jugeait jamais, quel que soit le sujet de conversation qu’il décidait de partager avec lui. Castiel écoutait et comprenait et Dean ne s’était pas senti aussi libre et compris depuis désormais 6 mois. Un soir, il s’était même follement demandé si le cœur de Sam n’avait pas complètement pris possession de Castiel pour en faire cette personne rayonnante et exceptionnelle. Jusque-là, Dean n’avait jamais connu personne d’autre que son frère capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.</p><p>En avril et plusieurs rendez-vous plus tard, cependant, Dean comprit que ce n’était pas vraiment une connexion fraternelle qu’il partageait avec Castiel. Il apprit à s’attarder davantage sur les regards et sur les gestes échangés. Tout était fou, insensé, mais encore une fois, tout l’avait toujours été entre eux, et ce depuis le premier jour.</p><p>Mai marqua le début d’une dépression nerveuse pour Dean. Il était définitivement en train de tomber amoureux de son désormais meilleur ami et cela le terrifiait. Et s’il faisait fausse route ? Et si la peur de perdre de vue la seule chose qui le rattachait encore à son défunt frère le poussait à ressentir des sentiments tronqués pour Castiel ? Il n’avait pas le droit de se tromper ici, il ne pouvait pas faire souffrir son ami, car il était trop buté et misérable pour analyser correctement ses sentiments. Sa lâcheté le poussa à s’éloigner de Castiel — "pour éviter de le faire souffrir" disait-il — et le profond désespoir que cela créa chez chacun d’entre eux fût presque aussi dur d’un deuxième deuil. Presque.</p><p>Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas blesser son meilleur ami, juin commença par une dispute considérable. Castiel se sentait légitimement rejeté de façon injuste et Dean ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer les mots qui lui brûlaient pourtant la gorge. Cependant, aucun des deux n’eut à s’exprimer davantage quand Castiel, après une dernière exclamation accablée, s’empara brutalement des lèvres de Dean. Ce dernier l’accueillit avec un sanglot avant d’approfondir leur baiser. Non, Dean n’aimait pas que ce cœur battant dans sa poitrine… Il était tombé amoureux de bien plus.</p><p>Juillet et août passèrent à une vitesse affolante tandis que chacun des deux hommes découvrait une autre facette de l’autre. Castiel avait fait la connaissance des parents de Dean et celui-ci n’avait plus vu sa mère aussi heureuse depuis longtemps maintenant. Cependant, une année s'était bientôt écoulée depuis l'accident de Sam et plus la date approchait, moins Dean pouvait ignorer le poids que cela ajoutait sur ses épaules. Petit à petit, le cœur de Sam était devenu celui de Castiel à ses yeux et son petit ami comblait doucement le vide qu’il ressentait au fond de lui, mais ce maudit mois de septembre le narguait désormais tous les jours sur le calendrier.</p><p>- "Est-ce que tu aimerais mettre ta tête contre mon torse ?" Avait proposé Castiel un soir qu’ils se préparaient tous deux à aller au lit.</p><p>Dean se figea, l’air se bloquant dans ses poumons.</p><p>- "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il, stupéfait. Il n’était pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu.</p><p>Castiel sourit doucement, comme toujours, avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.</p><p>- "Juste ce soir." Répondit-il, comme si cela expliquait tout.</p><p>Et sans trop comprendre comment, Dean avait hoché la tête et s’était allongé auprès de Castiel. Docilement, il avait laissé son compagnon l’attirer à lui jusqu’à ce que son oreille repose contre la cicatrice de son torse. Quelques respirations plus tard, Dean fût capable de discerner les battements sous la peau mutilée et le monde s’arrêta de tourner. Il resta là pendant des heures, les yeux ouverts, mais perdus dans une nostalgie et une émotion étouffantes. <em>Il</em> était bien là, bien vivant et décidé à ne pas disparaître. Pas cette fois. Lorsque Dean commença à pleurer silencieusement, Castiel l’enlaça tout simplement plus fort pour le réconforter, sans un mot. Tout était si précieux à ses yeux. Ce devint vite leur position préférée, Dean embrassant la cicatrice à chaque fois qu’il le pouvait.</p><p>Septembre passa alors ainsi, s’écoulant dans une ambiance douce-amère que ni Dean ni Castiel ne regrettèrent de partager ensemble. Un soir d’octobre, emmitouflé sous la couette pour lutter contre un nouvel hiver, Dean ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du regard bleu lui souriant en retour. Il repensa à ce qu’avait été sa vie ces derniers mois, à ce qu’il avait perdu, mais également ce qu’il avait trouvé. En face de lui, Castiel serrait la main posée sur son cœur tout en respirant le même air chaud que son partenaire. Leur rythme cardiaque était calme et dépourvu de douleur.</p><p>- "<em>Je t’aime.</em>" Souffla Dean au détour d’un autre sourire tendre.</p><p>À ses mots, Dean sentit le cœur de Castiel rater un battement sous sa paume et peut-être, juste peut-être, était-ce là la façon dont son frère lui disait à quel point il était heureux pour lui.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J’espère que ça vous a plu. J’aurais vraiment aimé développer d’autres passages comme leur première rencontre ou l’évolution de leur amitié jusqu’à ce qu’ils se mettent en couple. Cependant, je n’ai eu qu’une journée pour écrire et j’ai dû faire des choix :). Je suis assez fière de cet écrit mais j'ai aussi quelques doutes sur le résultat final donc, si vous l’avez aimé, s’il-vous-plaît prendre le temps de me laisser un rapide commentaire ou un kudo. Cela signifierait beaucoup pour moi. Merci encore d'avoir lu jusqu’à la fin !<br/>À demain pour le prochain Suptober :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>